Don Kanonji
| image = | race =Człowiek | birthday =23 marca | gender =Mężczyzna | height =185 cm | weight =71 kg | blood type =B | affiliation =Show w TV - Ghost Bust | occupation =Duchowe Medium, gwiazda TV | previous team = Super bohaterowie Karakury, Zespół Karakura-Raizer | base of operations =Karakura, Japonia, świat ludzi | education =? | signature skill =Kan'onball | manga debut = Tom 4, Rozdział 27 | anime debut = Odcinek 10 | video game debut = | japanese voice = Shigeru Chiba | english voice = Michael Sorich }} , właściwie aktor-egzorcysta, zwany "Charyzmatycznym medium nowego wieku", założyciel znanego (oglądalność rzędu 25% mieszkańców całej Japonii) show telewizyjnego o nazwie "Journey to bust ghosts on hallowed ground" (w wolnym tłumaczeniu "Podróż na uświęconą ziemię, aby gromić duchy), zwanego popularnie "Ghost Bust". Don Kanonji oficjalnie występuje w nim jako medium, zdolne egzorcyzmować duchy i przeganiać je z naszego świata, w rzeczywistości jednak tworząc z nich Pustych, o czym jednak nie wie. Wygląd Charakter Don Kanonji posiada zdolność widzenia dusz, potrafi także skoncentrować swoją energię duchową i stworzyć niewielki i diabelnie powolny pocisk, zwany przez niego Kan'onball. Jest bardzo pewny siebie, uważa się za bohatera. Po programie nagranym w Karakurze prześladuje on Ichigo, gdy ten zaś znika, namawia do wspólnych występów obie jego siostry oraz dwójkę młodych pracowników Urahary. Jest to dość jowialny człowiek, często używa fraz z języka angielskiego podczas swego programu - takich jak "Spirits are always with you!" (Duchy/dusze są zawsze z wami!) czy "Mission Completed!". Oficjalnym powitaniem, stworzonym przez niego, jest skrzyżowanie rąk na piersi, z dłońmi na ramionach (podobnie jak u mumii egipskich) oraz głośny okrzyk "BOHAHAHAHAHA!", brzmiący jak śmiech. Historia Jego wcześniejsza historia nie jest znana, nie wiadomo dlaczego stworzył to show. Fabuła Agent Shinigami Pierwszy raz oficjalnie pojawia się w telewizji, oglądany przez siostrę oraz ojca Ichigo. Zapowiada wtedy nagranie kolejnej edycji programu w mieście Karakura, w opuszczonym i nawiedzonym szpitalu. Przybywa tam w dość spektakularny sposób - skacząc z helikoptera na spadochronie, wykrzykując swoje powitanie. Rozpoczyna program, stwierdzając, że w opuszczonym szpitalu jest bardzo silna dusza, lecz on pomoże jej przejść w zaświaty. Dusza ta okazuje się być pół-pustym, mocno związanym ze światem ludzi - w tym wypadku ze szpitalem. Kanonji wyjmuje długą laskę, nazwaną przez niego "Spirit stick" (Duchowy kij) i wsadza go w na wpół otwartą dziurę Pustego. Wypowiada inkantację (będącą zlepkiem przypadkowych sylab) i otwiera dziurę - kompletnie. W tym momencie zostaje staranowany przez Ichigo w formie Shinigami. Początkowo jest zaskoczony, lecz potem stwierdza, że Ichigo jest duchem - jego fanem nawet po śmierci. W tym czasie egzorcyzmowana dusza znika. Kanonji ogłasza zakończenie zadania, tłumaczy także Ichigo swój punkt widzenia - według niego, dusza została wysłana do nieba. Obiecuje Ichigo, że z nim zrobi to samo. Pół-pusty jednak nie znika, jedynie materializuje się w innym miejscu, tym razem jako Hollow. Medium odrzuca Ichigo mówiąc, że zajmie się potworem - myśli, że jest to "zły szef uwolnionej wcześniej duszy". Pusty rzuca się na niego, cios jednak blokuje Kurosaki. Don Kanonji pyta się go dlaczego nie uciekł. Ichigo odbija pytanie oraz kolejny cios. Medium ani myśli uciekać, zostaje więc odrzucony przez Ichigo. Pusty wbija się w ścianę, Kanonji odczytuje to jako "złotą szansę". Zostaje jednak chwycony przez Ichigo za kołnierz i odciągnięty do wnętrza budynku. Dziwi się dlaczego uciekają, tłumaczy też, że on nie może uciec, gdyż jest bohaterem. Mówi, że sporą liczbą z tych 25% oglądających go ludzi są małe dzieci, dla których jego działania są naprawdę bohaterskie. Chce wracać na plac, jednak Ichigo powstrzymuje go mówiąc, że jako bohater powinien dbać o bezpieczeństwo publiki. Ten moment obiera sobie Pusty na atak, korzystając z chwili, gdy Kurosaki zablokował swój miecz w suficie. Don Kanonji blokuje paszczę stwora przy pomocy swej laski. Stwierdza, że styl walki Ichigo (martwienie się o innych podczas starcia) zaimponował mu. Zatytułował się jego "bitewnym kumplem" oraz używa swojej najsilniejszej techniki - Kanon Ball. Celuje jednak w Ichigo, po wypuszczeniu kierując pocisk (baaardzo powoli) w stronę sufitu, wysadzając go i uwalniając uwięziony Zanpakutō. Po tym zostaje odrzucony przez Pustego, jest też potwornie zmęczony. Przeciwnik przebija się przez ścianę, na Kanonjiego zaś zwracają uwagę media. Ten powstaje i wykrzykuje, że dusza uciekła na dach, lecz on ją dogoni. Ostatkiem sił wdrapał się na szczyt budynku, gdzie został zaatakowany przez Pustego oraz obroniony przez Ichigo. Zadowolony zaczyna świętować, lecz wtedy Kurosaki ukazuje mu, kim naprawdę był Pusty. Kanonji załamuje się, zostaje jednak pocieszony przez Ichigo. Podchodzi do barierki i odpowiada tłumowi. Podaje rękę Kurosakiemu i czyni z niego (ku wielkiej rozpaczy samego Ichigo) swego ucznia nr 1. Kolejnego dnia, Don Kanonji pojawia się przy klinice Kurosakich chcąc zaprosić swego "ucznia nr 1" na przejażdżkę. Ten jednak odmawia i chce odejść, lecz Yuzu, siostra Ichigo, zauważa Kanonjiego i rzuca się w jego stronę. Ichigo wykorzystuje ten moment na ucieczkę - Pusty pojawił się w mieście. Don Kanonji woła go, lecz ten nie wraca. Hueco Mundo Sztuczna Karakura Don Kanonji pojawia się po raz kolejny w Karakurze w momencie gdy Aizen chce zabić Tatsuki, ale ten przeszkadza mu w tym. Moce i Umiejętności *'Wysoka energia duchowa': Don Kanonji potrafi wyczuwać dusze, jest też w stanie dotknąć ich, co oznacza iż posiada bardzo skoncentrowaną energię duchową (jak na człowieka). Nie jest w stanie równać się ze Shinigami, nawet tymi najniższych rang. Mimo to był w stanie znieść Reiatsu Aizena w Sztucznej Karakurze. *'Kan'onball': Kanonji potrafi utworzyć mały pocisk duchowy, bardzo powolny i niezbyt silny, jednak dosyć mocny aby zniszczyć kawałek sufitu w szpitalu. Prawdopodobnie jest to coś podobnego do Kidō, jednak nie wiadomo na jakiej zasadzie medium używa tej zdolności. *'Duża wytrzymałość': jak na człowieka, Don Kanonji jest bardzo wytrzymały (wycieńczony po użyciu Kanon Ball, nadal był w stanie wejść na dach budynku oraz odpowiedzieć tłumowi, pomimo iż sam wcześniej stwierdził, że ostatkiem sił w ogóle stoi). Ciekawostki *Nazwa "Kanon Ball" jest skrzyżowaniem jego imienia ('Kanon'ji) oraz słów "Cannon ball", oznaczających kulę armatnią. Cytaty *"Czuć tu złymi duszami!" *(Oficjalny tekst na wejście) "Spirits are always with you!" "Duchy są zawsze z wami!" *"No chodź, zła duszo! Charyzmatyczne medium duchowe, Don Kanonji, jest twoim przeciwnikiem!" *(Do Ichigo) "Pozwól mi się nazywać twoim bitewnym kumplem!" Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Człowiek